


Death

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (In character though. because it is being told by a hardliner storm trooper.), (Please do not leave any weird comments about the Jedi deserving the Purges. I will be mad.), Anti-Jedi Sentiments (Star Wars), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jedi Luke Skywalker, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, POV character death, Snapshots, The Force as Eldritch Horror (Star Wars), don't worry it's no one we care about, storm trooper pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: For a Stormtrooper, the Jedi are no joke, but they are also no major threat. This one is different. This one is a Jedi as his father was before him, and that power is no laughing matter.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Death

It isn’t as though you or your squadmates are cowards. It needs to be said. You and your squadmates _are not cowards_. You’ve fought by Lord Vader’s side and faced down the last horrors of the corrupt Republic as you and your leader put them down for the last time. But none of that, not one of the years facing down inhuman remnants of another time from the sights of your blaster and hoping you aren’t going to land yourself six feet under, prepared you for… _this_.

The rogue Jedi couldn’t have been one of the original Jedi who survived the Purges. He was too young by two decades at least. Maybe more. He looked like he should’ve still been in school, a little younger than the shinies who rolled out of the Academy. Sometimes it happened that way, of course, and at first you weren’t terribly worried, though you were a little disturbed. These Jedi hangers-on sometimes liked to sink their teeth into kids and turn them into weapons against the Empire. It was always very sad when you had to put one down; a waste of what could’ve been a good soldier. Except this one was alone, and he was comfortably and casually just kind of sitting around with his speeder when you and your squadron came up. They didn’t usually do that. They usually knew better.

You didn’t think to look for it, yet, but if you had, you’re certain that his shadow would’ve stretched out further along the dry ground than it should’ve.

The Jedi spoke in an arrogant, unworried manner; and though you did not think to worry about it, at the time, that should’ve been your first warning. This one was not what he looked like. But plenty of Jedi were calm in their last moments. You did not think to get out while you could.

Instead, your squadron drew their blasters and then, of course, the Jedi burst into motion. The light warped around him so that he was not where you aimed, and his lightsaber had more reach than his arms should have been able to provide him with. He was fast, but not in the way that a fighter was fast; he was fast like a windstorm in the desert, stripping flesh away with every touch. He was Death, in a way that the Jedi had never been. He was Death in the same way that Lord Vader was Death to your enemies. The energy was palpable in the air.

You and your squadron were not cowards. You stood and shot at him and though you may have backed away it did not help you to be brave. He wasn’t even killing you to kill you; you had made the mistake of picking a fight with this monster of a Jedi, and he was finishing it. Brutally, effectively, without even running out of breath. The very suns shuddered in the sky as he came inexorably forwards, and behind him his shadow seemed to dance, reflecting the emerald of his lightsaber.

There was something to him, though you couldn’t say what, that reminded you terribly of Lord Vader. There was something else, something much bigger, that you had no words for, a yawning emptiness that could not be fed, a great maw full of teeth and a thousand attentive eyes. It wasn’t an evil emptiness, but it was a violent one. There was nothing you could do to fight him. He could not be beaten. He was Death. The power that he had tasted like hyperspace, like the shadows in between the stars.

He put his lightsaber through your chest almost gently.

While your vision defocused and your breathing labored, he went back to his speeder, and maybe a minute after, while you were still struggling to catch a breath, a dark haired woman and a man came out of a local shop and began to speak to him, and instantaneously the violent pressing force was gone, as though it had never been; and his shadow was short again. The eyes weren’t gone, nor was the crackling taste of hyperspace; but they were no longer hungry.

You didn’t know what to make of it. And then you were dead, and you didn’t make anything of anything.


End file.
